60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
Events (60 Seconds!)
Insects in the shelter We're either going crazy or this entire shelter is crawling with little insects... or worse. It's worse! They're spiders! And not some miniature ones, but huge, furry and very creepy beasts! We've got to do something about them! * Poison ** When it's us or them, there shouldn't be any reservations when it comes to choosing your arsenal. We knew those spiders stood no chance against well aimed bug killing spray. So we used it. When it was over, the few remaining spiders fled. We started cleaning up and claimed an unexpected prize - a soup can that we didn't notice before. It was well hidden in the shadows and under a few layers of dead spiders +Soup -Poison * Boy Scout Handbook ** We always knew books were precious. They are the perfect weapon for waging total war on insectoids of any kind! Fear will keep the local spiders in line. Fear of this Scout Handbook. While chasing them around the shelter, we found a misplaced water bottle. That was a good hunt. +Water * MedKit ** Maybe there are no spiders and it's all just a hallucination? A few pills might help. Guess what? They did! No more spiders! Problem gone! * Nothing ** We decided we could get rid of those spiders with our bare hands, feet and whatever other body parts we could use for lethal anti-spider attacks. Unfortunately we've underestimated their chances. They're really fast. All we achieved was getting tired. Maybe we'll have more luck next time. We never thought we'd live to see a dancing cockroach. We still haven't but we saw one that was nearly as big as a cat. The good news is, they,ve probably scared off any rats in the area. The bad news is, they are huge and will probably attack us when they get a chance! OR The trash can is becoming full of empty soup cans, and that unmentionable bucket is overflowing. Both of them are attracting strangely glowing, suspiciously big insect wildlife. Roaches weren't that big before the war, were they? * Poison ** That was close. A nest of those glowing bugs might've been more than enough to drive us out into the wasteland. Roaches are the worst, but radioactive roaches? Yikes! -Poison * Boy Scout Handbook ** We dodged a bullet this time. That is, if a bullet was huge, hairy, had eight legs and a glowing head. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with them again. * Nothing ** Oh my... That thing is huge! And there goes another one! Roaches everywhere! We're doomed! We already feel all dirty. Radio events We can keep sitting on our back-sides here in this tiny little bunker, or we can start thinking about getting away as far as possible from this radioactive wasteland. Who would've thought the Reds would ruin such a lovely neighborhood... We could do it on our own... the escaping part, not the ruining part, of course! However, there might be someone out there who can help us. Lets keep our eyes and ears open. * Radio ** We knew it! The government has not fallen, and they're coming to save us! They didn't give exact dates in their radio transmission, but we're sure they won't keep us waiting long. They said they will be in touch in a couple of days, and told us to await further instructions. * Nothing ** Nothing happens We know very little about what's going on outside. It'd be a good idea to find out more. Maybe discover if anyone else made it to safety. A radio could help with this. * Radio ** We were able to get a weak signal and tap into the government's emergency announcement service. And guess what... great news! The fallout outside has mostly gone! It should be much safer to travel on the surface now. * Nothing ** They say ignorance is bliss. Another day without any clue to what's going on might not necessarily kill us. Hear that? No? Because no one is talking. Not a word in hours. None at all. We can't just stare and stare at the walls. We need to do something about this. * Radio ** Ah! How fortunate we took the radio with us! We can probably listen to some music. They still play music out there, don't they? * Nothing ** Nothing happens We heard something about supply drops on the radio. This just might be what we need to survive, and it's supposed to happen near our house! Shall we go out and find out if it's really happening? * Gas Mask ** ??? * Nothing ** It was too dangerous to go out there without any protection, so we decided to stay indoors and listen to the radio. The static is so relaxing! If there's anyone who can rescue us form this hellish situation, it's our government. You can badmouth them all you want, but that probably means you're either a naysayer, or a commie. We're good citizens, we've been paying our taxes regularly, so we,re sure Uncle Sam is coming to get us. Well, except that one time when we... nevermind! The government people are coming, and we should keep our ears and eyes open for any sign from them. * Radio ** We made contact! The military is out there and they're coming for us! All we need to do now is wait patiently. The soldier with the boring voice was very specific about this. Help is on the way! We just need to wait for further instructions and keep our radio in working order. * Nothing ** Nothing happens What was that? Did the radio static just stop for a moment? Let's try tuning in on that signal! * Radio ** Oh damn it! Something blew up inside the radio and the wretched thing caught fire. We were able to put it out, but it doesn't work anymore. -Radio * Nothing ** Maybe another time. It's not the right moment to be listening to the radio. There is nothing more annoying than silence and that's all we're getting from our radio. No music, no talking, nothing. Is there anything we can do with the radio to make it work again? We sure know staring at it won't help. * Yes ** Well, we did what we could, but we still can't hear a thing. Damn it. ** Well... that didn't go so well, and we broke the damn thing. Technology changes so fast these days it's hard to keep up. Who needs a radio anyway? -Radio * No ** We're sure they are experiencing technical issues. Yes, that's it. Everything will be just fine... Military contact events Another radio broadcast from the military was a huge shock for us. Not only did they postpone our rescue, they also ordered all survivors to get rid of their firearms. Are they nuts?! How are we supposed to defend ourselves?! It'd better be worth it... OR We were afraid the army wouldn't get back to us, but they eventually did. The next transmission was full of evacuation promises, but it ended on a big 'IF'. The speaker requested that any survivor groups armed with firearms should dispose of them before they get rescued. We don't know what this is about, but it sounds like violating our rights. On the other hand, are there any laws and rights left, or is it everyone for themselves? OR We couldn't get a clear signal from the radio until midday, but after we tuned in on a military broadcast, we were left speechless. Not only did they not deliver on the evacuation promise, they also ordered us to dispose of all our firearms before the military arrives to save us. Who asks such things of an American, who?! * Yes ** We decided to ignore those stupid orders. Who are they to tell us what to do? The US government?! Well, they probably are, but that doesn't mean they can take our gun. Over our dead bodies! * No ** We decided to follow military orders and got rid of our rifle. We did so with a heavy heart, but if that's the price of getting to safety, we pay it gladly. That doesn't mean we'll never get another one, though... -Rifle Today, an army broadcast interrupted our... let's just call it breakfast. Anyway, they seemed very eager to evacuate us away from here, but then went over several things that needed to happen before they'd do it. The first item on the list is up to us. We were given geographical coordinates and told to leave a sign there that we're still alive. This should be easy with a map. * Map ** A quick glance at the map gave us all the information we required. We left them a message in a bottle. * Nothing ** We were sure we could find the location without a map. We were wrong. Hopefully, we'll get lucky next time. It's been a while, but there was another message from the military on the radio! They want us to send one person out to meet them. Sounds like some kind of precaution... or a trick. We hope we know what we're getting into. Who should we send? OR There was another military announcement on the radio. The soldiers are nearby and ordering a single person from each survivor group to meet them and outline the group's situation. This is a bit odd... we do hope they mean well. It's still pretty much the only thing we can do, so it's probably worth sending someone over. * Send someone ** We don't know how long this excursion will take. We just hope everything goes as planned. * Nothing ** The risk is not worth it. What if, instead of being soldiers, they're bandits? Or worse... The military is transmitting again! They said their first step is to locate any remaining survivors. A plane will be doing a sweep over our neighborhood this evening and we're supposed to be out in the open, signalling to it with a flashlight. * Flashlight ** Everything was going as planned, but then the flashlight stopped working! We were lucky to get it fixed just in time to hear the distant roar of the plane's engines. We're pretty sure the pilot saw us. Let's see if they get back to us! * Nothing ** ??? The military is communicating through the radio again. We're sure it was a signal to evacuate out of here, but it turns out they need our help. The speaker requested that all able citizens in the area should chop down a tree or two in the nearby park. It sounds ridiculous, but they're claiming this will make it easier for them to extract us. We never even liked that park, so let's do this already. * Axe ** ??? * Nothing ** We're not lumberjacks! And we're not chopping down that park! Maybe another time. Bored events Let's do something today. Something fun. If we don't someone might snap and that's the last thing we want. OR Where is a ball when you need one? We are really bored and we need something to occupy ourselves with. Too many hours of counting pipe droplets is not healthy. There has to be an alternative. * Rifle ** ??? * Radio ** Despite all the interference, our radio was able to get a charming groove on. We even sang a bit about not setting the world on fire. This is clearly an oldie. * Checkers ** A game of checkers, a cup of coffee and a newspaper is all a 1950's man needs. There's no coffee down here, and the paper boy probably got blown up... Yay, Checkers! * Cards ** ??? * Nothing ** We decided that staring at the walls in silence is a great way of passing the time. Sleep event We might be safe inside these walls, but there are other problems to consider. None of us can sleep properly. We have to deal with this as soon as possible. Otherwise, we might end up falling asleep in the face of real danger, like saucer men from Mars! * MedKit ** Our first aid kit was well stocked with a variety of medical supplies, including a pack of sleeping pills. We never thought we would use them, but in these conditions it's the right thing to do. Also, it was a nice change from our usual diet of tomato soup. We're all rested now and can enjoy our time in the shelter. Or can we? -MedKit * Nothing ** ??? Uncle Brian event We've been wondering what happened to uncle Brian. He should've been far from where the bombs fell, but no one knows for sure, it would be great to find out. He always looked on the bright side of life, so maybe we should too, but it's not easy. Say, didn't we have a photo of him, tucked away in one of the books at home? * Boy Scout Handbook ** We did! The photo we were looking for was stuck between the pages of the Scout Handbook. What a lucky coincidence! It's a bit blurry, but it's still a wonderful surprise. * Nothing ** And so, we are left with no photos, no news, and no happy thoughts. The world is too cruel... Fire in the shelter event Playing with matches is never a good idea. Doing so in a tiny, underground shelter is probably even lower on the 'good ideas' scale. A few matches later, and we ended up with flames licking up one of the walls. Time is short, we need to put it out and save our supplies! What do we save?! * MedKit ** ??? (Seems -Radio -Boy Scout Handbook) * Radio ** We need our source of information! We went for the radio first and were able to grab it before it was engulfed by flames. Unfortunately our other supplies weren't so lucky. We need to evaluate our losses. -MedKit -Boy Scout Handbook * Boy Scout Handbook ** If there's one thing we need, it's the Scout Handbook! Before any of the pages got touched by the flames, we jumped forward, grabbed it and held it tight, until the fire was gone. We need to examine the damage it has done... but truth be told, it could have been much worse. -MedKit -Radio * Nothing ** Damn it, damn it! Before we could do anything about the fire, it consumed some of our belongings. What a mess... we need to be more careful so this doesn't happen again. -Medkit -Boy Scout Handbook -Radio Lost amunition event * Flashlight ** Found it! The ammunition clip was covered by a can. Too bad it was empty, but at least we have our bullets back. +Ammunition * Nothing ** Nothing happens Beard event We didn't pack any razors when we came down to the shelter, and now some of us can be confused with a sasquatch. A good, sharp axe might be a perfect replacement for a razor... * Axe ** Ouch. Turns out an axe is no good as a replacement for a razor. * Nothing ** Nothing happens